User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive05
About your suggestion We could include Billy from Super Treadmill. What do you think? 17:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The lonely adventures of a string of code that no-one understood Hey there. I come with good news - I have created a category called Category:Article needs image. It will (or should) contain EVERY SINGLE article that does not have an image in its Infobox template (example of an infobox: Template:Character). Cool, eh? It will help the people here find these pages quickly. But, I haven't got it fully working yet, and you can help me. If you see an infobox template (that doesn't already have this, so check), at the very bottom, but before the documentation (the explanation of the template's uses; usually enclosed in tags) paste in | | }||Category:Article needs image}}|}} as well as rename the template to "Infobox " as opposed to just " ", so in the case of Template:Character you should call it "Template:Infobox Character". This will help navigating around infoboxes for future use. If you do not like this idea, please tell me at my talk page; also, you don't have to help me, it's only if you want to. Note: I pasted this message on other users' talk pages, so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere. 15:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Images or something Please don't. Naming them "Infobox X" helps enormously in differentiating between infoboxes and other templates, which will become extremely important when this wiki fully develops (and still helps now) due to the enormous amount of other templates. It is also just considered good wikiing practice - look at all the other wikis with 2000+ pages. This is helping the wiki's contributors in the future - I don't know about you but I don't want to be searching 500 templates and renaming the infoboxes. Let's do it now while we have a lot less. 07:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Poetry Remember when you left a message on my talk page about the poem I put up on my user page? You asked if it was meant to go with the tune 'santas coming to town' It was really not intend to since it was bout the cats version of santa and it would sound a bit strange to hear the poem about the human santa. Well write ya later:) Random-Kittykeeper aka Grammar Cat 20:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Whatever you posted on my talk page Sounds good. Sure, you can do it. -- 03:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Couple of concerns Yes I have noticed :P Infoboxes are quite different from other templates because of their use, and later on they will require some advanced functions that are either inapplicable or just pointless in all other templates. In the later stages of the wiki, when people become more demanding of the infoboxes and they become more and more advanced they will require a lot more code which is useless in other templates; quickly finding those infoboxes will be crucial in terms of implementing that code. Any changes that will need to be made to all infoboxes (and I assure you, there will be some) will again benefit from this. 08:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I... knew you'd ask me that, and I was planning to answer it before you did so, however I was too busy being violently sick :P My reason is that I put all the game categories, e.g. Category:Shooter Games into Category:Games, effectively making them a subcategory of Category:Games (go here and scroll down a bit to see). Therefore, anything already in a game category does not need to be in Category:Games, which should make perfect sense to you. If it doesn't, feel free to tell me why. 19:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Skin I'm making it, but I don't know if I is good mix games or better put each game in a chart. Actually I've finished a "section" with three mixed games: What do you think? 20:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello This is my first and last day. Bye. Ultra625 21:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Few days left... Almost cristmas! *Blueboy tries to throw mistletoe between TCG and RSK and misses* *Mistletoe hits Emitewiki2 in face* 22:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) PS. See my latest blog post! :TCG laughs and accidentally falls into my snow bunker* *RSK does his evil laugh* 09:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *NOBODY appears* "Do you like a Christmas party in my cabin? It's cold here!" 19:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Kinda mean Hey, did you really leave that message on Ultra625's talk page a while back? That seemed a little harsh. He hates you now (See User page). The message said: Welcome Hello Ultra625, welcome the worst Nitrome encyclopedia, THANKS TO YOU!! We are appaled to have you join our growing community of users, and we hate you for that unneccesary edit on the User:Ultra625 page. Need help editing? Too bad. If you have any questions or comments, too bad. We hate you. LEAVE NOW! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 00:54, December 9, 2011 03:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Changes to the RFA requirements I think the RFA requirements should be changed. Why?. Well, one person could create an account, go around creating 200 pages by writing one sentence, and then applying for Adminship. Its as simple as that, as good grammar is easy, and underlining text, italicize and bolding it is easy, and they wouldn't have any blocks. What I think should be added is: * Be on the wiki for 2 months (by "Being on", it means often edit for 2 months (doesn't mean you edit every single day)) * (an addition to the wiki code section) and placing images in thumbnails. * 1,000 mainspace edits / 700 mainspace edits * Have at least 10 articles completed (completed meaning you have written everything there is to write about the subject) Do these seem okay to be included in the Requirements? -- 21:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Changes (and while your at it look at the purple text) From the options, Adminship whatever-you-call-it should last for two weeks. (No Subject) Will you please just stop deleating my pages?! RE to Two Things RE:Block They are multiaccount, also they said the three the same (now erased) message in a blog. "This is because Nitrome sucks". Whatever, you can remove the block if you want. RERE: Christmas Background OK, but I've not finished it (it's got four sections like that). 13:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Template:STUB Oh, I didn't notice that. You can remove the unnecessary words. -- 15:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:And wait!!! I don't know, because some games, for example, Hot Air! and Feed Me! have punctuation. 10:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Two things about Adminship Look good. Sure, you can set up the Request for Bureaucratship page. -- 14:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Templated sigs No problem. Feel free to message me whenever you need anything else, however bear in mind that my PC is buggy at the moment and so I won't be very active for a couple of weeks. As for the Requests for Bureaucrats page, just use the Requests for Adminship page, and when you make a thread about promoting someone to bureaucratship just start an RfA as usual but put "(bureaucrat)" in the thread's name (like we do on rune wiki). 11:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't do anything; I just moved them to a subpage of Nitrome:RfA. Makes things easier to deal with. 20:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The .jpg problem Hi Random-storykeeper! For a long time on the wiki, several users have been uploading images that go into the mainspace with the extension .jpg. Should we put in in the policy that mainspace images shouldn't be uploaded in .jpg? I'm saying this becuase .jpg images make a file size smaller, but lower quality, when many images don't need to have there file size lowered at all. I ask this becuase many images on the wiki are .jpg, and many users upload .jpg. -- 22:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RFA & .jpg Hi Random, I was just wondering how long the Requests for adminship will be. I don't want to sound impatient or anything, I was just wondering when they will be approved or denied. Also, I saw the message above and I want to say that I do use .jpg's. I can totally stop if you want, because I didn't know that made the files lower quality. All I have to do is save them as .png instead of .jpg when I click the save button. Thanks, 22:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:.JPG I'll try to encourage users to upload .png instead of .jpg.-- 14:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blueboys Story Yep, move it to User:TinyCastleGuy/Blueboy's Story. -- 14:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) answer to my questions Okay. Thanks :) Emitewiki2 Nitrome Wiki: How to make Transparent Images/Photofiltre Studio X This is part of Nitrome Wiki: How to make Transparent Images, and Lilonow also contributes. They are from Nitrome Wiki:Tutorials. 18:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh-kay Thanks :p 19:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it was the problem. RE:Replacing images again, I see? Okay. I use Snipping Tool to take pictures, and it only lets tou save as jpg or gif. I tried to convert it to png by saving it as one (see right), but it didn't work :/ Although, the picture that was on the infobox before wase't exactly centered around the squids, but was up close. If you have any reccomendations on another program to use to take pics, or how to convert it to a png file, I might look into it. 01:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat I think that now we can enable the chat. What do you think? 21:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes ossum! 21:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hi RSK! To bad I can't go on the chat thing and talk to you :( If you are curiouse about Moon Light check on my talk page. Hope you have a good Chritsmas:) Grammar Cat 01:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas Have a great holiday! Lilonow was Here 21:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bearcrat requirements Everything needed for Admin except you need 150 edits instead of 200. Isthat okay? I can't think of everything else possible needed. -- 01:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :"The player" has to be an admin before requesting for Beucratship? I thought becoming a Bearcrat was lower down than being an admin. If that's the case, to become a bearcrat it should be 300 edits, be an admin, and everything else. Sound okay? -- 15:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Bearcratship Okay. -- 00:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Neutronized's main page Paste this code in the main page (to see it) and tell me waht do you think. is a collaborative Wiki which can help contribute to. This wiki has just been formed and needs your help to grow! What is Neutronized? Neutronized.com, formed in 2010, is a flash gaming website, known for the game Sky Island, which was featured in Edge magazine. Zombie Goes Up Zombies are bored and they want to get out their graves to say hi. Help them to reach the surface, and avoid all the traps and enemies. Want to help out? *'Create a new article!' **Type the name of the article you want to create in the box below, then click "Make it happen!" to create it. **Click red links to create pages that do not exist yet. **Visit for a list of the most frequently linked to links without an article yet. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Make it happen! Latest activity }} 19:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) read! hi! if nobody, lilonow or axiy don't create nitrome new year story, can u create it?thx! the mysterious non-user was here! Fan Medley Mention I just found out that Lee Nicklen mentioned your fan medleys on the nitrome games part of his website, when I saw the link on the Lee Nicklen page of this wiki. He said, "I recently had a little nose on Youtube, and my music is everywhere - not to mention the very special younger folks who have even learnt to play( by ear) many of my songs which I composed with love." There was a link on "very special younger folks" to your fan medley 2 on youtube. I just wanted to point that out, because I thought it was interesting. 18:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Awsome User page Your user page rocks! I like what you did to it. The counting down thing is cool, and I like how you seperated it into sections. P.S, did you see my Deivan art account? 19:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You completed Fat Cat? O - M - G O_O That game is so haaard! :( Can't beat it. What did you do to beat it? :O Two things Headings Since you went to lunch, I started to make ones with Nitrome words instead of Imagemap (I give up!), so forget all about imagemapping. User Page You're a hacker :youwinthistime:!!!! (LOL) Can you give me codes? It's very long copying them from the history. XD Updated: No problem, it was because there are the protection and I couldn't change to source mode (this happened also in my user page). See ya! 20:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Distributable Games I don't think I ever got back to you on this. I can't seem to get it working for myself, or rather for more than one game. As long as that first game is on the page the other games would load... So being very confused myself, and unable to give a definite answer about how to get them working or which js page to even use. Because apparently, recent wikis have a mediawiki:wikia.js that extends further than mediawiki:common.js, but i can't find enough references to get one or the other working. i've just been troubleshooting everything (more shooting after seeing trouble), and i forgot about the notice on my talk page. So, I am leaving this ultra confusing message because I'm ultra confused. But I wanted you to know where I'm at. I'll let you know if it ever works. Feel free to drop by and see what I've done, but it doesn't look great. In fact, it looks terrible, because it doesn't even show it's errors. Heh, good luck with whatever you're doing, Genius Guy #445 (talk) 02:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Only 3 things? 4 is better! Headings I think we need be more "Nitrome" look, but I don't know what more can we "customize". Any idea? User Page My fault. I thought that those codes protect pages, because when I was editing, I saw "The no-Javascript" message and other puzzle parts. I know, they are templates, but I couldn't change to source mode. Well, another bug from Wikia. xD Featured Article Ads are very annoying. There is a program that hides them. Well, your questions: *If people suggest featured articles, I will add them instead of erase old ones. *Yes, I announced this page, but nobody (not the user) suggest there. How should I advertise it? *Yes, the fatured article should be or a special Nitrome game or a really good article. WIP Problem: HELP! We can make a WIP for only sections, as Incomplete template. Anyway, I will remove it now (but continue adding levels). Good bye! 13:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template Ummm... Hi Rsk! If you have seen something eatmywiki made called nitrome comics then you would no that your nitrome character is about to.... EXPLODE! Read the story if you want to find out more. (Eatmywiki did it not me) Grammar Cat 18:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC)